HAPPY DAYS?
HAPPY DAYS? is a character song, sung by Yashiro Isana (Cv. Daisuke Namikawa). __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= My world is my small room and My peaceful school - that’s all But with cheerful friends and a little kitten, that’s just perfect With a bento from everyone’s share I sit in a warm spot under the sun Then comes a guest: a fluffy ball of fur which then is amidst a peaceful nap Since when? From where? With whom from here? I don’t understand, but everyday is filled with happiness Having fun in some way and close to everyone in some way, that’s what euphoria is, right? My home is my bed and a tea table and a small kitchen - that’s all But with the steam from the rice cooker and the rice bowls set, that’s just perfect Fluffy tamagoyaki, the savory scent of fish, a wonderful guest, and an unexpected situation, but everyone still enjoy the meal together Until when? Till where? With whom till here? Although I don’t know the answers, I am happy at the moment Living together with no particular reason and laughing for no particular reason, that’s what friends do, right? I feel like I heard an unexpected voice called out to me A heart-shaking, strong voice Like the warmth and coziness in the sea that unexpectedly touched the heart-clutching cold currents Since when? From where? With whom from here? I don’t understand, but everyday is filled with happiness Having fun in some way and close to everyone in some way, that’s what euphoria is, right? |-|Rōmaji= Boku no sekai wa chiisana heya to Nodoka na gakkou　Sore de zenbu Akarui tomodachi to　Chiisana koneko Sore de subete michitari teru Osusowake no o bentou Attakai hidamari no shita Chiisana raikyaku　Fuwafuwa kedama Yasashii ohiru no madoromi no naka Itsu kara?　Doko kara?　Dare to koko kara? Wakannai kedo　Mainichi shiawase Nantonaku tanoshikute Koufuku tte sou iu mon desho Boku no HO-MU wa BEDDO to chabu dai Chiisana Kitchen　Sore de zenbu Suihanki no yuge to　Soroi no chawan Sore de subete michitari teru Fuwafuwa no tamagoyaki Koubashii sakana no nioi Kyoui no raikyaku　Omowanu jitai Sore demo minna de itadakimasu o Itsu made?　Doko made?　Dare to koko made? Shiranai keredo　Ima ha shiawase Wake mo naku isshoni ite Wake mo naku waratte te Tomodachi tte sou iu mon desho Fui ni yobikoe ga kikoeta ki ga shita Kokoro yusaburu　Tsuyoi koe Nuruku kokochi ii umi no naka Fui ni fureta　Kokoro wa shizukamu tsumetai kairyuu Itsu kara?　Doko kara?　Dare to koko kara? Wakannai kedo　Mainichi shiawase Nantonaku tanoshikute Nantonaku nakayoshi de Koufuku tte sou iu mon desho? |-|Kanji= 僕の世界は小さな部屋と のどかな学校　それで全部 明るい友達と　小さな子猫 それですべて満ち足りてる おすそわけのお弁当 あったかい日だまりの下 小さな来客　ふわふわ毛玉 優しいお昼のまどろみの中 いつから？　どこから？　誰とここから？ わかんないけど　毎日シアワセ なんとなく楽しくて なんとなく仲良しで 幸福ってそういうもんでしょ 僕のホームはベッドとちゃぶ台 小さなキッチン　それで全部 炊飯器の湯気と　そろいの茶碗 それですべて満ち足りてる ふわふわの卵焼き 香ばしい魚の匂い 驚異の来客　思わぬ事態 それでもみんなでいただきますを いつまで？　どこまで？　誰とここまで？ 知らないけれど　今はシアワセ わけもなく一緒にいて わけもなく笑ってて 友達ってそういうもんでしょ フイに呼び声が聞こえた気がした 心揺さぶる　強い声 ぬるく心地いい海の中 ふいに触れた　心わしづかむ冷たい海流 いつから？　どこから？　誰とここから？ わかんないけど　毎日シアワセ なんとなく楽しくて なんとなく仲良しで 幸福ってそういうもんでしょ Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song